The Mysterious Words Of Starclan
by Birdsong33
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the lengthiness of the first chapter, I just couldn't stop writing :D I'm sure you other writers understand that. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter etc. AND I want to say, I don't want ANYBODY posting hate messages because that just isn't cool. I mean, all you haters out there I just want to say: You suck.
1. The Prophecy

The Mysterious Words Of Starclan: Chapter One

Weaselpaw- Weaselpaw sighed. This was the third time this moon that his mentor Breezewing had forgotten to train with him. At least the Gathering patrol was coming back soon, and the new moon was about to start. He knew Chaffinchpaw would have news for him, gossip, and rumors from the Gathering. He looked forward to hearing what she knew. At least someone in Airclan noticed him.

Briarpaw- Briarpaw glared at all the other cats at the gathering. His older sister Mosslight huffed and looked at them as well. He noticed Fatepaw giving them the same looks. Thank Starclan some other cat has some sense. He padded over to her.

All around him cats were whispering excited words, and the three wretched apprentices, Hazelstar's kits, were in the middle of a huge crowd. Of course, Pinepaw, Birdpaw, and Moonpaw. The most famous cats ever. Don't these cats have anything else to talk about? Suddenly Hazelstar started the Gathering.

"As many cats already know, Pinepaw, Moonpaw, and Birdpaw are now apprentices of Fireclan." Everyone cheered. Briarpaw snorted disbelief, as did Fatepaw of Earthclan and Mosslight. Can't an Iceclan cat think of Iceclan for once?

Birdpaw- Birdpaw puffed out her chest in pride. Finally, she deserved this very much. Especially since her and her littermates were way more responsible than the other apprentices. She glanced at Pinepaw and Moonpaw and raised her head higher then them.

She would be the center of attention tonight. Her white spotted back had been cleaned by her father, Frostwhisker, just before the Gathering. Of course she could have done it herself, today was special.

Moonpaw's white pelt shined like a fallen star. Pinepaw's pelt was normally brown. Ha, she would have to comment on how much better she looked than him when they got home.

Of course her and her littermates were so popular. Duh, they _are _the best cats in the clan _already._

Clifftail- Clifftail awoke and padded out of the den. Her only daughter, Fatepaw, ran up to her, lashing her tail angrily.

"What is it Fatepaw?" she asked. Every gathering there was something else wrong.

"All the talk are about Hazelstar's stupid kits! Pinepaw this, Moonpaw that! Oh, Birdpaw is amazing!" she mimicked sourly." Of course nobody notices me, or you!" Ah, so it was Hazelstar's kits again. Pinepaw, Moonpaw, and Birdpaw. They were growing more popular talk throughout the clans. She only hoped Fatepaw would get over it soon.

Moonpaw- Moonpaw padded into camp, head high. As the clan rushed to greet her and her littermates, she noticed Birdpaw judging Pinepaw about something. Although Pinepaw didn't say anything unkind, he still kept his head high and replied something she didn't catch. Whatever, not that I should care about what they think of each other.

That night she had a dream...

Weaselpaw- Weaselpaw woke. He blinked and glanced over at Chaffinchpaw, who seemed stricken. He immediately guessed that she'd had the dream too.

Fatepaw- Fatepaw hissed in annoyance. Clifftail padded over to her looking concerned.

"What do you want?!" she hissed.

"You sound like a Fireclan cat, Fatepaw!" she teased, cuffing her on the ear.

"Is there a problem? I hear Fireclan cats are all the rage now!" she said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you seem unhappy about something. What happened?"

"Nothing!" she replied, knowing the signs of the dream was showing on her face, she lead her mother out of camp and told her about the dream.

Mosslight- Mosslight glanced at her little brother. Their mother had died a long time ago, and she had become like a mother to him. He was from a younger litter than her, but she still treated him better then any of her other littermates.

He seemed distracted. He _never_ seems distracted. She padded up to him.

"What's wrong, Briarpaw?!" she asked.

"Nothing at all, sister. Why do you ask?" he said, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. Then he whispered something into her ear, something about a dream...

Pinepaw- Pinepaw padded out of camp. He walked away from camp, slightly distracted. Suddenly Daisynose appeared and started chasing Foxpaw and Flamepaw, yelling.

"No! You can't do that!" she yelled. Then suddenly a fox appeared out of a den they were running too, grabbed Daisynose and dragged her into the den. There was a sound like 'om...nom...nomnomnom' He glanced over, horrified, and then suddenly there was the sound of digging, and a lump of earth tunneled above the ground, an orange shape underneath, leaving the territory.

Suddenly Moonpaw padded up, a disturbed look on her face. She seemed to notice his distractedness.

"Did you get the dream too?" She whispered.

"What if I'm jut disturbed by Daisynose getting eaten by a fox? Anyways, I did in fact, get the dream" he replied.

"What do you think it means?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think if we need to go the Gathering Place."

"I think so too." Suddenly Birdpaw strutted in.

"I agree. Let's go."

Moonpaw- It happened so suddenly. She was walking along with Birdpaw and Pinepaw and now they're all going to the Gathering Place. To supposedly meet some cats from the other clans._ I wonder who it will be?_ She thought.

But when they got there, she blinked in disbelief.

"_These _are the cats that are supposed to help us save the clan. I think Starclan may have found the wrong cats." she said coldly. Really, who even are these cats?!

Some light ginger tom, a tabby she cat with white paws, probably a warrior, a black tabby she cat

who looks angry, some gentle looking brown and gray cat, looks like a warrior also, an annoying looking dark brown tom, and a thin tortoiseshell she-cat. It looks like they know each other. Suddenly the black she pads right up to Birdpaw and says,

"Oh hi, I see you're enthusiastic to meet us. I'm Fatepaw, if _Your Amazingness _cares." she said it so tauntingly, like she was better than Birdpaw. Birdpaw looked so stunned and offended, I couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

"Now Fatepaw, don't be rude, even if they _are _untrustworthy and rude. Hello, my name is Clifftail." she said, not kindly, but not like Fatepaw had. Then suddenly the ginger cat was pushed forward by the skinny she-cat.

"I'm Weaselpaw. Hi." he said, as if he didn't like talking to them. But that was only shocked anger that made his voice quiet. Even though he glanced back at the she-cat and the others like he really did have a kind nature. Then she came forward.

"I'm Chaffinchpaw. Welcome to the group of minor cats that have nothing to do with your amazing life." she said it so rudely, and was glaring at Pinepaw and her while she said it. Pinepaw stepped forward, saying,

"Although you probably know of me and my littermates, as we are all introducing ourselves, I am Pinepaw, and this is Moonpaw and Birdpaw." she couldn't understand how kindly he said it to such rude cats. The gentle cat walked up with the dark tabby, saying

"Thank you for the introduct-" but was cut off by the dark cat.

"I'm Briarpaw, and this is Mosslight. Now let's get going, save the clans and what not." he grumbled. And then we left.

Chaffinchpaw- I thought I was going to explode. I'm Chaffinchpaw, by the way. I'll be telling this story, with the help of some other, more insignificant cats. I needed to work with those stuck up apprentices?! I could tell everyone else felt the same. Normal Fireclan cats were bad enough! But these cats, I thought I was going to kill herself. This was madness.

Surely these weren't the cats Starclan had

mentioned? But they must be! Suddenly Fatepaw stepped forward and introduced herself very rudely. Then her mother, Clifftail, introduced herself in a kinder fashion. I shoved Weaselpaw in front of me. He had just stared horror at the thought of an entire adventure with these cats. _I don't blame him _I thought. I hated this a lot.

Then she walked up. Right into Moonpaw's face. And she introduced herself, all the while glaring at Pinepaw and Birdpaw.

Then Pinepaw walked forward and said something that shocked her even more.

"Although you probably know me and my littermates, as we are all introducing ourselves, I am Pinepaw, and this is Moonpaw and Birdpaw." He said it kindly. Suddenly I had a huge urge to claw his face off. How dare he speak as though he were my friend! As if she was just a normal cat next to him! But after this brief moment of anger at eachother and rude introductions, they left.

Mosslight- Mosslight walked with the other cats. They had been walking in small groups. Pinepaw kept trying to join us, and sort of circulated around everyone, until he finally settled with Moonpaw and Birdpaw. Weaselpaw and Chaffinchpaw together. Briarpaw and Fatepaw together, glaring at Birdpaw, Pinepaw, and Moonpaw. She ended up with Clifftail. Mosslight was practically a new warrior, she didn't want to get stuck with some old queen!

Hopefully her daughter didn't get her fieriness from her. She later found that Clifftail was very kind and considerate, and very different from her daughter Fatepaw.

She glanced over at her, who was muttering with her little brother Briarpaw. Mosslight felt a bit strange about those two together, they could cause real trouble.

I ran ahead. _Would you take a look at that!_ I thought. There was a huge rock, it looked almost like the highrock back at home! I leaped onto it, very majestically if I could say so myself.

I imagined making my own clan, Chaffinchclan. It would be amazing! Suddenly I realized they were all watching me, and Clifftail's whiskers were twitching in amusement.

"_What _the Dark Forest are you doing Chaffinchpaw?! We need to keep moving!" Briarpaw mewed, smirking beside Fatepaw.

"Imagine if I had my own clan! Weaselpaw can I can see by the look on your face Weaselpaw you know it'd be awesome!" I replied. Suddenly Birdpaw hopped up beside her.

"My clan would be amazinger!" Birdpaw started,

"Amazinger isn't a word if you hadn't noticed Birdpaw" giggled Moonpaw, "I thought you'd know that by now!"

"You're just jealous of my leadership skills!" Birdpaw threw back

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

" Guys are you done using you awesome leader negotiation skills against each other?" Pinepaw said

after a bit more arguing. Pinepaw waved towards her with his tail,

"Chaffinchpaw would have a better clan than you two!" Then suddenly without warning I grabbed Fatepaw and lugged her onto the rock.

"I bet Fatepaw wouldn't be able to lead a clan!" I said, tail waving emphatically.

"Be quiet and let's move on! We don't have time for pretending that one day we'll be leaders! It's never going to happen you know!" Fatepaw spat back at us.

"There's this thing Fatepaw," began Pinepaw "It's called, _imagination!" _Pinepaw said to her. His tail made a semi-circle in the air as he said it, and suddenly everyone was laughing except Fatepaw, who just glowered at him.

I decided I liked Pinepaw a lot more than I had expected. Maybe journeying with them wasn't going to be so bad. I thought that day couldn't get much better, but suddenly Fatepaw started to laugh with us. Fatepaw's laugh is hilarious. It made me laugh harder.

She has this laugh, it sounds kind of like she had the hiccups or something. Suddenly we were all laughing our tails off.

Clifftail flicked Fatepaw's head with her tail, ears twitching still. That moment was over. Time for us to keep moving.

Weaselpaw- Weaselpaw kept to the bottom of the rock. No way he would ever be leader! He was hardly even noticed enough to be an apprentice! The only advantages of that were that he generally didn't get noticed enough to be blamed for dampness in the elder's den!

_ Chaffinchpaw could be leader though... _he thought. After that, he also thought Pinepaw could be leader too. Birdpaw and Moonpaw...not so much. Fatepaw might be suitable to represent Fireclan maybe? he thought. Pinepaw would be more of an Earthclan leader. Maybe they should switch clans.

Fatepaw is so stereotypical Fireclan, and Pinepaw so stereotypical Earthclan. Fatepaw is short-tempered and serious, Pinepaw is kind and stable,

they both represent eachother's clans. Chaffinchpaw would represent Airclan. She sometimes seems so distant, she thinks a lot, she's so adaptable. Yep, definitely Airclan.

Iceclan, Mosslight would represent well, calm, collected, she flows with everything Starclan throw at her. He didn't know where he was supposed to fit in. Airclan didn't seem to be with him. Sure, he was always thinking, just like now, but...

"Weaselpaw are you coming or not?!" Birdpaw yowled

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" he said, slightly embarrassed. He was already about six fox lengths behind. He ran over and walked beside Chaffinchpaw.

Fatepaw- Fatepaw padded beside Briarpaw. He turned out to share her opinions about many things. But the main thing was his opinion on Birdpaw, Pinepaw, and Moonpaw.

She had to disagree though on his thought that Pinepaw wasn't all bad though. I mean, when everybody laughed at her, she didn't want to look l

like a complete imbecile! Why was Clifftail laughing at her?! Fatepaw would show them! To laugh at her like that. They didn't expect a thing. They would though...they would regret that immature laughing! The only reason she'd laugh with _them _would be to keep up a good appearance. Of course, she must appear friendly to make her plan work out.

She smirked to herself. She'd show them. Although...maybe she could keep Briarpaw at her side. Sure, he agreed with the others about Pinepaw, but he wasn't all bad. She was shaken from her thoughts as they came to a halt.

The sun was setting over the horizon.

"It's dusk," mewed Birdpaw. "We better set up camp for the night and start hunting. How about Weaselpaw and Fatepaw go together with...Mosslight. Then Chaffinchpaw and Briarpaw. Clifftail you go with Moonpaw."

"And yourself? You will just sit here and get yourself comfortable while we hunt for you?" Chaffinchpaw challenged.

"Who made you leader?" Fatepaw muttered

under her breath. Briarpaw stepped closer to Fatepaw.

"And what if I don't want to hunt with _Chaffinchpaw?!_ What then, Bird_star?" _Fatepaw's fur bristled. She was _not _in the mood for Birdpaw's nature of trying to be leader. Pinepaw stood firmly next to her.

"Does anybody else have a better suggestion?" Pinepaw hissed, his inner Fireclan defensiveness showing through. "Anybody? My sister is worthy of being our leader definitely!" he thought for a moment and then added, "Although I'm sure all of you will make great warriors or leaders one day."

"This disgusts me." Fatepaw muttered. She did _not _like to be bossed about. "I have a better idea!" she mewed. "How about I order you all about. After all, I'm sure Birdpaw would enjoy getting a break from all her hard work." she smirked in triumph. Then suddenly Chaffinchpaw, _Chaffinchpaw _of all cats, stepped up and said, "Why shouldn't I lead us. After all, I'm _definitely _the most liked cat here." Weaselpaw yowled encouragement in a very

discouraging way.

"Okay, we can give you that you have Weaselpaw on your side. Hurray for you!" Briarpaw hissed, and then suddenly they were plunged into darkness. They looked over at a faint light over the horizon. Clifftail broke the sudden silence.

"Come on, we can hunt in the morning, let's just find shelter for the night." Fatepaw agreed totally. She found a large bush underneath a shady tree. She waved her tail towards the others.

"Come on," Fatepaw mewed. "Here's a good place. As they all huddled under the tree, Fatepaw found herself wedged between Briarpaw and Clifftail. Clifftail had Mosslight on the other side of her, who had Chaffinchpaw and a worried-looking Weaselpaw in between her and Birdpaw, Pinepaw, and Moonpaw. She almost purred aloud. Weaselpaw had reason to be worried, Moonpaw and Chaffinchpaw were giving each other the evil eye. At least nobody had unsheathed claws...yet.


	2. Sacrfices

The Mysterious Words Of Starclan Chapter 2: Sacrifices

Chaffinchpaw- I awoke next to Mosslight and Weaselpaw. I was glad it wasn't someone like Fatepaw or Birdpaw. I looked over across Weaselpaw. Birdpaw was sleeping soundly like she hadn't a care in the world. I glared at her coldly. Only when she didn't wake up, and my eyes were getting sore did I stop.

I got up, stomach growling, and left the shelter of the tree. I padded out, seeing a rabbit hop carelessly about twenty tail-lengths away, not detecting me. I suddenly dashed towards it, light as air. _No wonder I'm an Airclan cat. _She though as she raced closer. It was suddenly in her claws. I bit it's neck, killing it. I was about to pad into over to our shelter, just on the edge of the forest, when I saw a fox, stalking towards my sleeping companions.

I ran forward, leaping onto it. It grabbed my small lithe body and flung it against a tree. I was clawing the ground, trying to stand up, and then I wasn't.

Clifftail- Clifftail definitely woke with a start. Birdpaw was on her paws, and Chaffinchpaw was lying on the ground next to a tree, blood trickling from her mouth. Her eyes were closed. Clifftail's eyes widened in surprise. Already Birdpaw and Moonpaw were slashing at the fox's muzzle.

She bounded over to Chaffinchpaw. There was a line of blood making it's way down her cheek. She wasn't moving, not even the chest heaving of breath. She pressed her nose into her cold body. Chaffinchpaw was dead.

Weaselpaw- Weaselpaw ran over to Chaffinchpaw. The fox had been killed by Fatepaw, Moonpaw, and Birdpaw, the last cats he'd imagine working together. Chaffinchpaw was laying on the ground next to a tree, Clifftail standing over her. Mosslight, Briarpaw, and Pinepaw appeared behind him.

Chaffinchpaw couldn't be dead yet, no, that didn't make sense. He needed her! She needed to save the clans! The prophecy said so! Starclan had practically promised! Suddenly a red-chested bird flew down from a tree, landing on the fox. It's wings spread out dramatically. It had a silver streak on it's head. A chaffinch.

Fatepaw- She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She had worked with Moonpaw and Birdpaw. They'd worked together! And why she'd done it? For

these stupid cats who were apparently her allies. Sure, she'd gained trust but...she hadn't even thought before defending them. _No, _she told herself. _I didn't do that for them, I did that for me. I couldn't trust Birdpaw and Moonpaw to defend me, so I defended myself. Of course I won't become loyal to these filthy cats! _Fatepaw smiled satisfyingly. She had convinced herself. Soon her plan could go into action.

Briarpaw- So, the Airclan apprentice was dead. Perfect, two less cats to worry about. Weaselpaw was broken, he was no threat, and Chaffinchpaw, the one he thought he'd have the most worries about, dead.

His plan would be perfect. Definitely perfect. By the looks of Fatepaw, she was scheming too. Maybe they could improve eachother's plans and work together to do something great. He'd have to kill her though.

Or maybe, just maybe, he could get her killed by something else? He would find a way, but right now, their goal was to keep going, there's bound to be something else to pick off those know-it-all apprentices, Birdpaw, Pinepaw, and Moonpaw. Yes, the plan would go perfectly.

Mosslight- Mosslight appeared behind Weaselpaw and Clifftail. She just couldn't believe it. _Chaffinchpaw...was dead?_ She'd liked the apprentice, better than she liked some of the others. She had guessed that Chaffinchpaw would be the one to lead their group eventually.

Now she'd have to switch that guess to Pinepaw or Clifftail. She didn't know why Starclan would doom them like this. Chaffinchpaw had gotten the prophecy too, right? Why else would she be here? Unless Weaselpaw had gotten it and she'd followed him...?

Mosslight had to think positive. There was no other option. She looked away from the body. She saw a red-chested bird perched on the fox's corpse. She padded over towards it. A chaffinch. A sign from Starclan possibly?

Chaffinchpaw- I looked up at the starry cats. A blue-gray she-cat looked down on me. Behind her was a gray cat with a flat face.

"Welcome." the blue-gray cat mewed. "I am Bluestar. This is Yellowfang. We were ancestors of your a long time ago. Back then there was no Airclan or Fireclan. Back then, we had Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. Me and Yellowfang were Thunderclan cats. Now go, it is not your time yet. Tread wisely, Chaffinchpaw." and then they were gone.


	3. The Debate

Part 3

(Chaffinchpaw) Chaffinchpaw awoke, stretching. She felt odd, and didn't feel quite right. Her wings stretched out beside her. She paused for a moment. _Wings? _She looked down her beak at her red chest and gray-brown wings. She blinked and flew down from the tree, looking into a puddle.

She gasped. She had silver feathers falling down her gray-brown back like a river around stones. Her chest and inner wings were an orange-red color. Her feathers shone. She was a real chaffinch!

She glanced over at her companions, who were bending over a body, the body of a ginger and brown she-cat. Her own body, she realized with a jolt.

_Great Starclan! What's happened to me!?_

So that was what Starclan had meant. She flew over to her friends, landing on the fox they'd killed, and gave a friendly caw.

Mosslight was the first to spot her. She looked confused for a moment, before turning away, unconcerned.

(Pinepaw) Pinepaw looked over at the chaffinch.

"Prey! Come on, we shouldn't waste good prey. I've never seen such a fearless chaffinch before! Come on, it's bravery is only matched by it's stupidity!" He began creeping up towards it.

It quickly flew into the air, startled. It gave them another caw. Then it, looking rather flustered, it landed back on the fox. Pinepaw leaped for it, then suddenly Weaselpaw was pushing him down from behind.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Pinepaw mewed, looking frustrated.

"That chaffinch...it's special." Weaselpaw mewed, looking sheepish. The chaffinch cawed in agreement and flew over, landing on the other apprentice's shoulder. Pinepaw blinked.

"I guess it is special," he agreed. "We should take it with us."

"Thanks," Weaselpaw mewed, staring at his paws. "I'll understand if you think I have bees in my brain, but I really think it's special."

Mosslight put her tail on the troubled apprentice's shoulders. "Even if we didn't, you'd be coming with us anyways." she commented.

(Fatepaw) Fatepaw snorted, looking at the other cats. "You guys are mouse-brains, that's just an ordinary chaffinch!"

"Agreed." Briarpaw mewed, standing next to her. His support meant something, at least he hadn't got bees in his brain. Birdpaw stood.

"Yeah, that's just prey. We should catch it now and finish with this."

Fatepaw nodded, looking boldly at the other cats.

"I'm glad I'm not the _only_ one with a brain in my head." she mewed, standing with Birdpaw and Briarpaw behind her.

Clifftail looked down at the apprentices scornfully.

"Well, the rest of agree on keeping it, so it stays."

"I don't." A voice mewed. Clifftail turned as Moonpaw stepped up proudly, her head held high. "This is a load of mouse-dung. I don't believe a word of it. What's so special about one stupid chaffinch!?"

(Weaselpaw) Weaselpaw shrunk back from the harshness coming from his companions. "I'll keep her away from you four if you really want to." He mewed quietly. The chaffinch cawed annoyance at the four apprentices. It flew to Birdpaw and raked a talon across her nose, flying just above her reach.

Then an odd squawking came from the chaffinch, almost like...laughter.

He let out a mrrow of amusement as Birdpaw scowled and licked her nose. The chaffinch landed back on his shoulder.

"That cheeky bird!" Birdpaw mewed indignantly, stalking towards it.

Suddenly the sky went dark and lightning struck a nearby puddle. Then the sky cleared and the storm stopped.

Mosslight looked at the sky, her ears twitching. "That's a sign if I've ever seen one," she pointed out.

"So it's decided. We keep it." Weaselpaw mewed. Finally, the debate was over.


	4. The Plan

Part 4

(Clifftail) Clifftail's ears were still ringing from the lightning strike, and she couldn't hear very clearly. There was an irritating high-pitched noise at the edge of her hearing. They had kept moving, and the chaffinch had always stayed with Weaselpaw. Suddenly she heard someone say something, it sounded like Fatepaw.

"What is it Fatepaw?" Clifftail asked, her voice less loud than usual. Her hearing was muffled...Geez, her hearing really wasn't working very well at all.

Fatepaw looked at her, confused. "What?" She asked. Pinepaw and Weaselpaw turned around. "What's wrong?" It came out muffled, but she could understand...sort of.

(Chaffinchpaw) Chaffinchpaw sat on Weaselpaw's shoulder. Her feathers were ruffled. Why were her friends talking so loudly? And they were all so confused looking too! It was rather funny to watch, actually.

(Fatepaw) Fatepaw scowled. Why was nobody listening to her. She glanced over at Briarpaw, who was standing next to Mosslight. Everybody looked confused...except the chaffinch. The Chaffinch looked like it was laughing at them. She narrowed her eyes. Finally she mewed,

"We should keep moving!" At last, her meow was loud enough to be heard. She didn't know what was happening with her ears.

"We can't move on like this! I can't here a thing!" Yowled Mosslight. The rest of the party nodded agreement. They kept walking anyways.

"We'll find somewhere to stay soon," Birdpaw and Moonpaw said, their mews ringing just loud enough to be heard clearly.

Suddenly Fatepaw's paws slipped and she found herself submerged in water. She swam to the surface, glancing around at the small pond. A frog was hopping around on the edge, looking confused. Suddenly she realized that her clanmates were yowling. They hadn't seemed to notice it yet though. The water had cleared out her ears.

Perfect, if only they'd stay that way for a while, then it would be easier for her plan to work out. Hahah, yes! But...she needed Briarpaw's help. He was the only cat that wasn't a complete mousebrain. They'd lead the groups together. They'd find whatever Starclan wanted...together. And then they would become the cats that would be known for generations, as the cats who saved the clans!

Yes! Fatepaw thought. Her only hope in life was to be remembered. Remembered in a way that few cats were. She didn't want to live, die, and be forgotten! What a horrible thought!

She padded over to Briarpaw. She mewed in his ear, "Hey, Briarpaw! Come with me..." The other cats didn't seem to notice, they were too busy yowling at eachother.

"What..okay." he mewed, his voice not yowling for once, but not exactly a whisper.

"Come on, if you get your ears wet, they'll stop ringing. You'll be able to hear again.." she mewed. As he looked doubtful, she tackled him into the water of the pond, holding him down for a moment. She then let him back up.

"Perfect!" she mewed. "Alright, here's my plan..."


End file.
